Les simpsons
by Myangelz
Summary: c'est le chapitre 1 de l'histoire que j'ai commencé avec les simpsons et ça va se continuer !


Chapitre 1 : Un matin d'une rentrée scolaire

Il est 7h du matin. Le réveille - matin de Lisa et de Bart se mirent à sonner. Le bruit du réveil de Lisa était un Solo de Saxophone tandis que celui de Bart était le rire de Krusty le clown. Ils se réveillèrent,un peu embrumés de leurs long sommeil et se dirigèrent à la cuisine, où Marge ,leur mère, préparait des gaufres au fruits. Homer, leur père, était assit et mangeait déja.

- Bon matin ! C'est un journée spéciale aujourd'hui, vous vous en rappellez ?Fit Marge

Bart regarda sur le calendrier du mois et remarqua , dans la case du même jour, RENTRÉE SCOLAIRE. Ses yeux devenirent ronds comme deux billes.

- Je vous ai même acheté de beaux vêtement ! ajouta Marge

- Maman, s'il - te - plait, on est vraiment obliger d'y aller? répliqua-t-il

- Voyons Bart,j'ai déja vu pire que ça, il y a toi,ricana Lisa

- hey,grand nez ! C'est à maman que je parle je te -en la différence! gronda Bart en lançant une framboise à la figure de Lisa.

- pfff,c'est ça ... tu me fait terriblement peur. dit-elle alors en mettant ses mains sur ses joues.

Homer laissa tomber sa fourgette et son couteau dans l'assiette afin de répliquer :

- Bon,bon, vous deux et vos problèmes,est-ce que ça va finir ?? On dirait un vieux couple...pff.

Marge dévisagea homer pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il remarque qu'elle le qu'il n'y comprenait rien à son expression facial, elle lui dit:

- Nous sommes mariés depuis 30 ans!Et puis quoi encore !? Est ce que tu es en train d'insinuer qu'on est Jeunes ?!?

- Chérie,quand même là !

- Quand même là quoi ?!

- Cela fait à peine 10 ans de notre était enceinte de Lisa,tu t'en souviens ?

- J'était enceinte de Bart en passant ! Bart a 10 ans et Lisa 8 ans !

Less deux parents se piqua sa fourchette dans un morceau de gauffre et l'avala après l'avoir à peine mâ bébé recracha sa suce et ria.

- Agaga boubou,dit alors Maggie en riant encore.

- T'es chanceuse toi, tu ne vas pas à l'école n'aurais pas hâte à ta place,j'te l' Lisa,elle,est bien bonne là,je te le dit! Ajouta Bart

- Ouais,tu as peut être raison pour une fois dans ton existence,dit Lisa

Bart fit un petit sourire à sa soeur, pour ensuite mettre les deux dernières bouchées dans la

pensait à quelque chose pour la laisser bouche bée,mais il se finit aussi

son assiette pour ensuite boire son lait au deux enfants montèrent un par un en haut

de l' entra dans sa chambre et Bart dans la sienne.

Lisa s'assit sur sa petite chaise près de son bureau à alluma sa chaine stéréo qui laissa entendre de la musique se retourna vers son bureau et se mit un peu de maquillage ,elle s'assit - plutôt étandue - sur son lit afin d'écoute la musique.

Au même moment ...

Bart ferma doucement sa porte derrière lui et ouvrit la télé et l'émission « Itchy & scratchy Show »débuta. Il place ses oreillers sur son lit et s'y é adorait cette émission,autant que celle de Krusty,le meilleur humoriste - clown - à Springfield. Les murs de sa chambre était même tapissés de cet homme et de la petite souris et le chat,Itchy et Scratchy.

À partir du bas des marches une demi heure plus tard ( 8h A.M.) ...

- Les enfants, c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école !Cria Marge

- pfff! répliqua Bart ,qui sortit de sa chambre aussitôt

- c'est ça que j'allais dire,ajouta Lisa,derrière celui ci

-je suis le pro,c'est clair

-bien sûr, bien sûr. Rêve encore pendant quelques années...

Ils partirent à rire tous les deux et empoigna leurs sacs d'école pour less mettrent sur leur dos.

Marge donna un bisou sur le front de chaque enfant avant de les laisser sortir hors de la maison.

- Bonne journée !!Et faites attention à vous. Ne t'implique pas dans une bataille encore une fois, commence à être ami avec le directeur et ce n'est pas ne veut pas aussi le rencontrer la première journée d'é Lisa,essaie d'être comme ... une élève de 3e année et non du Cégep,d'accord

- Maman,c'est comme si tu me demanderais d'être moins intelligente, quand même ! répliqua Lisa.

- Allez, partez !je vous aime fort!

- A plus tard!! Répondit Lisa et Bart en même temps, ou presque.

Elle referma la porte et se redirigea vers la était à la table encore.

- Ils sont partis ? se questionna Homer

- Oui,pourquoi ?

- Non rien ... c'est quoi tu vas préparer comme dessert pour ce soir ?

- ... ?

- Ben quoi,je m'informe,c'est et puis tu peut en faire en surplus,t'sais en cas qu...

- Je l'sais pourquoi. T'inquiète pas,j'vais en faire,Répondit Marge sèchement.

- Woohoo ! Au fraise S-il-te-plait!


End file.
